


Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pull over. Let me drive for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

0

Daryl woke with a start as the truck was jostled on the uneven road and rubbed his face in exhaustion. He straightened slightly and tucked his chin against the edge of the window still and stared at the cold, gray winter landscape passing by quickly in front of his blurry eyes.

He sighed and closed them again, absently scratching his neck, before shaking himself out of his thoughts and turning to look at Merle. "Hey," he called, frowned when his unused voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Hey."

Merle turned his head with a smirk and reached a hand to gently caress Daryl's forehead, inconspicuously checking for a fever. Daryl allowed the gesture just a few seconds to reassure his brother, before he shifted his head and kissed Merle's palm.

The older Dixon chuckled and traced his index finger along Daryl's lower lip before turning his attention back on the road. "Ya don't feel so hot no more," he commented softly.

Daryl hummed. "I feel better," he nodded and shifted his entire body to sit on the side and stare at Merle. "Ya look like shit, though."

Merle snorted and gave him a sardonic smile. "Well, 'xcuse me Princess, I didna have time to put on some makeup this mornin'."

Daryl barked out a laugh and gently hit Merle in the shoulder. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
